


On You Like a Rash

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Allergies, Awkward Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Shaving, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise behaves weirder than usual at practice. Kasamatsu kind of hates how he can tell what is weirder than usual for Kise. But Kise is completely oblivious, so it's ok to ask him about it. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On You Like a Rash

Kasamatsu noticed how Kise was not quite himself during the practice that day. He seemed distracted when they played a mini-game and just plain uncomfortable when he sat on the bench. And after practice, when Kise laughed awkwardly, apologised and said he would have to pass one-on-one training that day, Kasamatsu had enough.  
‘What’s with you today, ants in your pants? You’ve being weirder than usual,’ he said. Kasamatsu felt somewhat angry at himself for knowing Kise so well and for recognising even smallest changes in his behaviour – that was more than just captain looking out for his teammate. But Kise was always oblivious, so it was safe to ask him anything, he would not understand that Kasamatsu cared for more than Kise’s performance during games.  
‘Sempai, so mean!’   
‘But seriously, Kise, are you okay?’ It definitely would not do if Kaijou’s ace got injured or fell ill.  
Kise hesitated. ‘I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to hit me!’ he said at last.  
‘If it’s something stupid, I’ll definitely hit you!’  
Kise sighed. ‘Well, you see, I had this swimsuit shoot the other day. Well, not actual swimsuit, just trunks and whatever, but I bet I’d look great in a bikini too, haha!’  
‘Really feel like hitting you right now,’ remarked Kasamatsu, cracking his knuckles meaningfully.  
‘Don’t, sempai, I’m getting to the point, I swear! Thing is, it was my first swimwear shoot, and it’s important for models, it means people have recognised that I have a great body and look good in anything!’  
‘Kise!’ Kasamatsu felt like he would explode if he had to hear more about Kise’s swimsuit adventures – not just because Kise was being extremely annoying, but also because Kise’s words were conjuring certain images that Kasamatsu would have liked to avoid.  
‘Thing is, I had to shave my pubes, and I found out I’m allergic to shaving!’ said Kise and made a sad face.  
‘Allergic to shaving?’ repeated Kasamatsu. And shave pubes? Ew.  
‘Yeah, crazy, right? I have a rash all over the place!’ confirmed Kise unhappily and gestured to his lower body.  
‘I don’t believe you,’ said Kasamatsu and manfully resisted the urge to hit his head on the wall. Why couldn’t Kise be normal?!  
‘I’ll show you!’ said Kise and pulled his shorts down almost to his dick.  
‘You idiot, what are you doing!’ hissed Kasamatsu and kicked Kise. Just a bit lower and Kasamatsu would have had a premium view of _that_. Not that he had not seen Kise naked in the showers, but it was the principle of thing! And besides, he always made a point not to look.  
‘But you said you didn’t believe me!’ whined Kise. ‘Did you see that rash?’  
‘I didn’t believe that you are such a dumbass to do something like that! And I don’t want to look at your gross rash!’  
‘Sorry, sempai! I had no idea that would happen, really. I’m fine with shaving legs, after all.’  
‘You shave legs?’ Kasamatsu knew he should not pry, but Kise’s beauty regimen was something like a train wreck, you just could not help but look, or in this case – ask about details. ‘That’s very model-like.’  
‘Aw, thanks, sempai!’ Kise sparkled.  
‘ That was not a compliment!’ Kasamatsu punched Kise in the arm. ‘Anyhow, let’s hit the showers, if we can’t practice today.’   
A shower always did good after a strenuous practice, even if this time they skipped the usual one-on-one. And while in the showers it occurred to Kasamatsu that he had something that could help Kise’s situation. He turned the water off, went back to the locker room. Kise was, of course, still washing his hair. He had tried to tell Kasamatsu once about all those hair products that need time to get inside the hair structure, but all Kasamatsu gathered from the story was that Kise was incredibly vain. As if that was not something he had already known. Kasamatsu rummaged in his locker and finally found what he was looking for. And at that moment Kise, followed by billows of humid air and smell of expensive shampoos, finally exited the showers, one towel wrapped around his hips, the other – around his hair.  
‘Took you long enough,’ grumbled Kasamatsu. He had already managed to dry his hair and get dressed. ‘Here, use this!’  
Kise caught the tube of cream that Kasamatsu tossed to him.  
‘Aloe vera soothing cream,’ Kise read out. ‘Why does sempai have something like that?’  
‘None of your business,’ Kasamatsu replied and blushed a little.  
‘Oooh, sempai, are you using it for something perverted?’ asked Kise gleefully.  
‘Don’t compare me to Moriyama!’ snapped Kasamatsu. ‘ Skin on my hands was just dry, it was cracking, so I had to use this stuff.’  
‘Cracking? Sempai, that’s horrible! That means you don’t get enough vitamins! You should take care of yourself properly!’ Kise flailed.  
‘I’m all better now, so just shut up and use it!’   
‘I guess it would not hurt to try,’ Kise said doubtfully. ‘It can’t get worse, anyway.’ He pulled off the towel around his waist.  
Kasamatsu spluttered and quickly turned around, so it would not seem like he was interested in a better look. Stupid Kise, did he even have any concept of decency?  
‘Wow, so cold! But feels so good!’ moaned Kise. Kasamatsu felt the tips of his ears go red. That sounded absolutely pornographic. He should have waited outside, but it was too late now, he just had to wait until Kise was done. The squelching noises from cream on skin told Kasamatsu that it was not over yet and he resolutely kept his back to Kise.  
‘Sempai, could you help me? It’s difficult to reach behind,’ said Kise suddenly.  
‘Are you out of your mind?’ managed Kasamatsu. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to get rid of all the images Kise’s question conjured – helping Kise coat his firm butt with the cream and maybe squeezing and touching it a bit more than necessary... That would be a dream come true, but definitely not a thing a good sempai should do.  
‘Why, I just need your help,’ whined Kise.  
‘If you managed to shave there by yourself, you can also do this without my help,’ managed Kasamatsu with the last effort of his rational thinking.  
‘Well, you got me there, sempai, smart,’ said Kise in a voice quite unlike his usual whining or cheerful tone. Kasamatsu’s anger flared and he turned around, disregarding Kise’s state of undress.  
‘Is this some kind of joke?’ he growled.   
‘I’m not stupid, you know,’ Kise replied calmly. ‘ I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I recognise that look. I get that every day.’  
Kasamatsu felt completely mortified, he thought he was so good at hiding his feelings, but Kise had seen through him. Still, that did not mean he would admit anything.  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ll wait outside, so hurry up!’ he turned to leave, but Kise grabbed him by the elbow. Kise’s hand was sticky from the aloe cream, and in any other situation Kasamatsu would have though it beyond disgusting, but right now all his thoughts were bent on controlling his gaze and not look down at Kise’s dick.  
‘I’m not saying that I mind!’  
‘What?’ Kasamatsu just gaped.  
‘ I know you would not do anything. I mean, you are crazy about seniority and stuff...’ Kise ignored Kasamatsu’s objection and went on,‘...so I bet you thought this is not proper for a sempai.’  
Kasamatsu nearly choked – who knew that Kise could be so perceptive, those were almost word for word the things that Kasamatsu kept telling himself.  
‘But I like you too!’ said Kise, and Kasamatsu was shocked to see that usually confident Kise started to blush. _Damn, he’s cute!_ thought Kasamatsu and would have liked to kick himself for thinking that, only he had no kicking space because suddenly Kise was too close.  
‘Hey, what are you doing?’ Kasamatsu asked worriedly.  
‘I think we should kiss, sempai. Then you’ll see that it’s all good,’ replied Kise.  
‘Whoa, whoa, hold up,’ Kasamatsu pushed him away. It was time to be honest. ‘You’re right, I think you are kind of okay.’  
As far as confessions went, it was not the best, but Kise still whooped excitedly.  
‘But,’ Kasamatsu continued, ‘this is still a bad idea. I am leaving school soon, and if somebody finds out, we would get in trouble.’  
‘Nobody has to know! We spend a lot of time together anyway, so,’ shrugged Kise.  
‘Okay, but this is my last year, I think it’s not a good idea to...’  
Kise sneezed loudly and interrupted Kasamatsu.  
‘What the heck, why are you still naked? If you fall ill, I’ll kill you, I swear!’ said Kasamatsu.  
‘Nope, not getting dressed until you say you’ll be my boyfriend!’ Kise smiled cheekily.  
‘You think you can blackmail me, you shit?’ Kasamatsu shook his fist at Kise.  
‘No, but I think we should give it a try. Please, sempai?’   
And here came the puppy eyes. Kasamatsu trained himself to resist that look, but after the whole emotional conversation it was difficult. And really, what did he have to lose? Apart from sanity, peace and quiet, virginity... That last thought was what made Kasamatsu decide.  
‘Ok, we will date. But it must not influence your basketball or your grades!’ he said.  
‘Sempai!’ Kise beamed, not his polite for-the-cameras smile, but an actual smile of happiness, and once again Kasamatsu hated himself a little for knowing the difference.  
‘Can we kiss now?’ Kise asked.  
‘Get dressed first.’  
‘Why, does sempai not want to see me naked?’ Kise asked coyly.  
Kasamatsu choked immediately. Suddenly it seemed that this relationship would only end in getting him a heart attack. But he would not let a cheeky kohai get the upper hand.  
‘After we had a proper date and everything,’ Kasamatsu said and winked, feeling really stupid for doing that. But it worked on Kise, because he blushed immediately and started dressing at last.   
‘I’ll be outside,’ said Kasamatsu again, grabbed his bag, and left before Kise managed to stop him again. He needed a moment to cool his head – after all, Kise would be out of the locker room any moment and then they would have to sort out that kissing thing.  
Kasamatsu would be lying if he said he was not looking forward to that.


End file.
